


【围城|通二相关】《安魂曲》

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers: Siege, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, Spoilers, 含剧透, 网飞围城
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 网飞围城，通天晓相关。随手速涂的片段，潦草，含剧透。6集看完，给了千万个说服自己的理由，总体平静。但之后回味起来，终究还是意难平，想写点什么。【——虽然但是，他值得更好的被对待。】
Kudos: 4





	【围城|通二相关】《安魂曲》

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Corki宗鑫 - 下坠 Falling

晦暗的空中雨不停歇。

带着轻微腐蚀性的水滴落到机甲破损处，浸润了暴露的电路，微小电火花在雨中闪现、飞溅，一下一下刺激着感官元件。

但是不影响机体坚定的步伐。

四周万籁俱寂。如同每一次来到这里的时候。

倾泻的大雨却带回了战场的争鸣，烟云如烽火，呼噪声中有无数火种在沸腾燃烧，爆裂熄灭，最后重新融进雨中，砸落到数不清的墓碑上，混杂成模糊的喧嚣。

通天晓走在天地恸哭间，每往前一步，就浮现起过往的回忆。

这里铭刻了他的荣光、他的意志、他的纪念，还有终究会成为的归宿。

——这里是他为自己选择的安息地。

霸天虎组成了他的送葬队。

汽车人留下了他的祭奠者。

协议会自动追寻下一任寄宿者。

希望的传承者不会消失。

地平线尽头晦暗朦胧，暗流涌动，但穿过层层雾霭，前方依然有光。

他毫不怀疑憧憬中的那个未来，终有一天和平会再度降临他深爱的家园。

唐豪瑟门象征了赛博坦不屈服的意志，自由和平的向往。屹立的纪念碑记录了起始与终局，前赴后继的反抗者，还有理想的忠诚信徒。

“我永远不会背叛汽车人。”

他抵上预热的融合炮口。

“而你，永远不会赢得这场战争。”

他笑道。

绽放的笑容让天地瞬间失色，在轰鸣声中凝固成永恒。

End.


End file.
